Poke Wars: The Indulgence
by BrightDark89
Summary: Is my life meaningless? Should I listen to the voice and kill the humans? Has friendship been severed? Are the Pokemon of the Sevii Islands truly this cruel? But most importantly... what do I desire?


**A/N: OK, everypony, this is the first time I've ever done a Pokemon fic. **

**The Poke Wars AU belongs to Cornova**

**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri**

The Nightmare Begins

August 16th

Knot Island: Mt. Ember

Mt. Ember was a beautiful volcano. Pokemon slept on its cliffs, as it, along with the other Sevii Islands, was a sanctuary. Even a Heatran lived in this volcano (because Moltres only lives there in the GAMES).

Gardevoir loved her home in the Sevii Islands. Not a care in the world. Guarded by Deoxys, these islands have never been in any danger.

"Thanks narrator, I was about to say that," said Gardevoir.

Oops. My bad.

Well, anyways, Gardevoir was stargazing on the summit of Mt. Ember. She had just gotten out of the hot springs. For some reason, she heard a voice in her head.

"_**I've given you the power to take back our world from the humans… **_**kill any who stand against you." **Suddenly, she saw pillars of fire shooting up from various places. Earthquakes shook the ground. Gardevoir felt a huge shockwave of psychic energy, and she was in so. **Much**. _**PAIN**_! It seemed everyone else on the volcano was like that as well. But the largest scream of pain came from inside the volcano. As a Gardevoir, she had to be loyal to her friends.

"HEATRAN!" cried Gardevoir, quickly running into the deepest part of the volcano, sweating. She came upon the volcano's current guardian: Heatran.

"Gardevoir… our dampeners…" began the Lava Dome Pokemon.

"Dampeners?" asked Gardevoir.

"They limit our powers so that we can't kill. It seems that the earthquakes came from the local Onix and Steelix. The pillars of fire came from the Ponyta, Rapidash, and Magmortar that live on this volcano. And the psychic shockwave you felt… was you, Gardevoir. Without the dampeners, we can kill… I am horrified at the thought…" explained Heatran. "But I have some good news: Mt. Ember will not erupt."

Gardevoir nodded, and walked back outside to explain to everyone else on the volcano.

The next morning…

August 17th

Knot Island: Kindle Road

Many Pokemon from Mt. Ember were gathered in the hot springs.

"And that's the scoop," the Embrace Pokemon finished.

"Wow… scary," said a Ponyta.

"Yeah," responded a Numel.

"I don't want to kill any humans," complained a Spoink.

The group of Pokemon began arguing about if they should listen to the voice or not. They heard a knock on the boulder in front of the hot springs. A Grumpig used Telekinesis to move the boulder, only to see a panicking Pelipper with three Wingull.

"What is it, Pelipper?" asked a Corsola.

"Come look," Pelipper whispered.

The group of Pokemon quickly walked (then flew or levitated) to Knot Town. "You wanted us to watch TV?" asked Magmortar.

"What, it's just a bunch of Corphish and Crawdaunt in Goldenrod City, what's the big deal?" Ponyta asked. Her answer was shown when she saw a Corphish rip apart a human. The group of Pokemon screamed when they saw Raikou running through the streets of the city, killing every human and Pokemon he saw. The streets were covered in corpses, craters, and flames. They heard screaming through the radio, and then-

"_**SILENCE!"**_ cried a voice though the radio that could only sound like Raikou. "I am Raikou, Emperor of Storm Clouds and emissary of the lord Ho-oh. I have come to deliver his message. For decades, he has watched your pathetic race defile our homes in the plains, forests, and oceans! He has watched you tear apart our families, enslave us and use us as nothing more than living weapons in these so-called 'tournaments'! For decades he has waited for your race to rise to his standards! For decades he has hoped that your race would coexist with ours. These decades have passed and what does Lord Ho-oh see? Nothing! The same defilement of our homes! The same brutal enslavement and battles! No longer! We over-"

The radio was turned off by Grumpig. Most of the younger Pokemon had fainted. Gardevoir and the older Pokemon knew what this meant. They said it all in unison.

"Ho-oh probably wants to kill all of humanity."

"Let's go to Treasure Beach. It's probably a good place to hide, and Tangrowth's family keeps the Fearow in check," said Magmortar. The Pokemon somehow appeared on Treasure Beach. Right then, they heard crawling. They quickly turned around to see Krabby and Kingler. Lots of them.

"Lord Kyogre has asked us to… umm… _dispose_ of the humans of Knot Island," said the lead Kingler. "He is currently searching the seas near here for… none of us know."

"No you aren't," said Pelipper, with much sarcasm in her voice. She used Air Slash, which bisected a Krabby.

"Oh, so you want to negotiate peacefully?" asked Kingler. "How about… NO." Kingler fired many bubbles out of his mouth. The Pokemon jumped out of the way, looking at the small craters the undampened Bubblebeam made.

Gardevoir fired Magical Leaves at some of the Krabby. It cut them in half, spilling blood on the sand. She started using Calm Mind until she was surrounded. Then she used Stored Power. It vaporized 10 Krabby before anyone could blink.

Grumpig Thunderpunched one of the Krabby. All the bones in its body shattered as the punch hit the Krabby in the face. It was fried instantly.

Rapidash used Horn Drill on a Krabby, drilling it until it reached the inside, stirring its guts around. She then removed her bloodstained horn from the corpse. Another Krabby snuck up on her, ready to use Guillotine, but she quickly used Stomp (and was a higher level than that Krabby), crushing its skull and brain.

Corsola began to use Psychic, and the telekinetic force of her mind crushed 15 Krabby. And she used Stone Edge to slice apart 2 Krabby like sashimi!

But Magmortar was fighting the Kingler, and was ready to fire his best move: Hyper Beam. The Kingler used Scald, which not only put out Magmortar's flames, but still burnt him. He had never felt so hurt by Scald!

Trying to ignore his burn, Magmortar pointed his cannon at the Kingler. "_Hasta la vista_," he said. The cannon charged up, and fired a large beam of orange energy at the Kingler.

The Hyper Beam slammed into the Kingler, knocking him across the small area between Treasure Beach and Knot Town, across Knot Town, creating a trench that went all the way to Kindle Road, where it hit a boulder, vaporizing it, even though the Kingler died when the beam went through town.

"Dear Arceus," whispered Gardevoir.

"Don't you think they went down _too_ easily?" asked Corsola.

"They're grunts," said Rapidash. "They're stupid like that."

The Pokemon looked around at the bloodstained beach covered in Krabby corpses. That was the extent of their undampened power? They had killed 50 Krabby and a Kingler in only an hour! Plus, they were covered in blood, too.

But why is Kyogre searching the Sevii Islands?

...

On Birth Island, a purple crystal lit up as two eyes opened.

"Ho-oh…" a voice intoned.

...

In Unova, Thundurus and Tornadus began a flight towards Johto.

...

At the Abundance Shrine, Landorus listened to what Celebi was saying.

**Falling Star (My MLP OC): And… that's a wrap!**

**Pinkie Pie: So, remember to fave and review!**


End file.
